


“I will never leave you"

by wikiangela



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: 4x08 but buddie, Awkward Conversations, Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Established Relationship, Evan "Buck" Buckley is Christopher Diaz's Parent, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29968785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikiangela/pseuds/wikiangela
Summary: Eddie and Buck decide to finally tell Chris that they're dating.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 297
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	“I will never leave you"

**Author's Note:**

> So, I can't stop writing about buddie XD  
> This oneshot is basically what happened in the 4x08 but if Eddie and Buck were together, because once I saw the "you're late" scene I immediately knew I had to write something  
> There are some lines from the episode, and honestly I feel like half of it is pretty awkward and doesn't make much sense, but I like it so whatever haha
> 
> Enjoy ♥

Buck heard the car pull into the driveway. He knew it was Eddie, who was running some errands and asked Buck to watch Christopher after work. He got up and walked towards the door to greet him.

By the time he got to the door, Eddie was already inside, carrying bags with groceries. Buck leaned against the doorframe, and smiled.

“You’re late.” he said, while Eddie dropped the bags and started to take off his jacket. Eddie actually set the exact time he would be back, because he wanted to tuck his son in, and then spend the evening with Buck. But he ran a little late, and Buck will never pass up an opportunity to tease him.

“There was construction on Sunset. Had to take a detour.” Eddie answered, putting his jacked on the rack. 

“Or maybe you were on a date or something?” Buck asked teasingly, amusement clear on his face. They went through similar conversations before they got together, back when Eddie went back to dating.

“Ha. Ha.” Eddie rolled his eyes. Then, he added softly: “You know the only person I’d want to be on a date with stands in front of me.”

“Aw, you’re such a sap.” Buck’s smile widened, but before Eddie could react, he added: “But your answer is correct.” he leaned towards Eddie, who immediately understood, and leaned in to leave a quick, sotf kiss on Buck’s lips. “Missed you.” Buck murmured, as Eddie was pulling away.

“And who’s a sap now?” Eddie raised his eyebrows, a teasing smirk on his face, because they’d seen each other just a few hours ago. But he missed Buck too, to be honest. He leaned down to pick up bags with groceries that he had dropped before. “You wanna help me with those?” he asked, as he struggled to grip all of them, while Buck just kept leaning against the doorframe and looking at him.

“Not really.” Buck said and Eddie looked back at him with a disbelieving look on his face. “What? If you were on time, I’d help.” he shrugged, a smug look on his face.

“Fine. I’ll remind you of this next time _you’re_ late.” Eddie said, finally picking them all up.

“I’m kidding.” Buck sighed and rolled his eyes, walking over to Eddie and taking half of the groceries. “Why is there so much stuff here, anyway? Did you buy a whole supermarket?” he asked as they carried it to the kitchen.

“Just some groceries.” Eddie put the bags on the counter and started to unpack them. Buck started to help, too. “Christopher already asleep?”

“No, but he’s in bed. It was tough, but we negotiated a deal. He got ready for bed, and I wasn’t allowed to turn off the light or tell him a story. He was waiting for you, but you were late.” he said pointedly. 

“I know.” Eddie stopped unpacking the bags and looked at Buck with annoyance, but there was fondness there too. That was his Buck. He could annoy him and tease him to no end, but Eddie loved him more than he could express. “Thanks for taking care of him.” he added, more softly.

“It’s a pleasure.” Buck said proudly. “He’s my best friend.” he grinned.

“What?” Eddie frowned, but he was smiling. “Then what am I?” Buck gave him a look in response, and Eddie just laughed. “Okay, fine. He’s your best friend, whatever.” he shook his head, starting to put things away to cabinets, while Buck was putting stuff in the fridge. 

“And I am _his_ best friend, just so you know.” Buck added, his tone still teasing.

“And I’m more than happy about that.” Eddie looked at him. “I’m his dad, I can get over him liking you more than me.” 

“Good.” Buck said. 

“Actually, I’ve been thinking.” Eddie said, suddenly nervous, his gaze focused on the package of pasta in his hands. 

“Should I be worried?” Buck asked carefully and Eddie could _feel_ his gaze.

“No, no. Of course not.” Eddie quickly said, putting the pasta on the shelf, but still not moving his gaze. “It’s just… we’ve been dating for a while. And we know that Chris loves you.” he stopped, swallowing hard.

“And you want to tell him.” Buck said slowly, basically finishing Eddie’s sentence. “About us.”

Eddie suddenly turned around, facing Buck. His eyes were wide and he was chewing on his lower lip out of nerves. Then he took a deep breath.

“Yeah, I do.” he said. “If _you_ wanna. I mean, I think he’d take it well. He knows you and- and loves you.” if he was this nervous just talking to Buck about it, he was going to be a mess telling Christopher. Maybe he wasn’t as ready as he thought. “And he knows that you’re always gonna be there for him.” it was a statement, but there was some kind of a question hidden there, in his tone and his eyes. 

Buck walked over to Eddie and took his face into his hands. 

“Hey, of course I will.” he said. “And I am totally on board with telling him. But right now, let me unpack the rest, and you go say goodnight to your son, so that he can finally go to sleep, because he has school tomorrow.” Buck smiled fondly. “And then we will talk some more, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Eddie chuckled lightly, a little embarrassed at his nervousness. He shook his head and walked away from Buck, into his son’s room. They will be fine. They will tell Chris and he’s gonna be fine with them being together. Or so Eddie was trying to convince himself. But that wasn’t what he had to worry about just then. He would talk it over with Buck first, and then they would find the right moment to tell Chris. It would be fine.

***

They decided to tell him a few days later. 

Buck was constantly saying that if Eddie wasn’t ready, he was fine with waiting. But even though Eddie was really nervous, he felt like he needed to do this. He needed to be honest with his son. And he really wanted to be able to hold Buck’s hand when they all go out together, or cuddle with Buck when they have a movie night, and all the other stuff he’s not able to do now. He wanted to be able to act like he felt - like he was head over heels for Buck - and he didn’t want to hide anymore. Especially not from the most important person in his world.

So after watching a movie Friday night, instead the usual “time to get ready for bed,” Eddie told Chris:

“We wanted to talk to you about something.” 

“Okay.” Christopher answered, looking up at Eddie, who was silent for a long while, gathering his thoughts.

“So.” Eddie started. “Um, I wanted to ask you…” he looked at Buck, who was sitting on the other side of Christopher. He looked back at Eddie and he knew that if he wanted to back away, Buck would be cool with it. But he needed to say it. He just wasn’t sure how, despite preparing for the last couple of days. “How would you feel about me, uh, dating-” he said very slowly, hearing his heartbeat in his ears. Before he could even say Buck’s name, Chris interrupted him.

“No! I don’t want you to date!” he exclaimed.

“Hey, listen to me.” Eddie tried, but Chris got up from the couch before Eddie could realize that he should have approached it differently. “Chris.” he said as Chris started to walk away.

“Hey, buddy. Wait a second.” Buck spoke up and Chris stopped and looked at him. Then he looked to Eddie to continue. 

“Look, the person I’m dating is Buck.” Eddie said with a smile. “It’s not some random stranger. It’s our Buck, okay?” he hoped that the mere fact that it was his best friend, whom Chris knew and loved, would be enough to make him less angry.

“No. You can’t date Buck!” Chris said, even angrier now. Both Buck and Eddie looked at each other with surprise and worry. They were hoping he would be happy about that. “You can’t! I’m mad at both of you!” he added, before walking away.

Buck and Eddie sat there in silence for a while, not moving. Finally, Eddie spoke up.

“That was so not how I expected it to go.” he said.

“Yeah, somehow I hoped he’d, you know, not hate us.” Buck said, looking at Eddie. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” Eddie frowned. “It’s not your fault.”

“Isn’t it?” Buck sighed. “I’m the person you’re dating. And he’s your kid and he’s mad at you for dating.”

“He’s mad at both of us, if I remember correctly.” Eddie said, trying to sound lighter than he did. “He’ll be fine. We’ll be fine.” he took Buck’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

“But if he really doesn’t want us to be together, I-”

“No, don’t say it.” Eddie interrupted. “I’m not losing you, in any way.” he said, because even if they could go back to just being friends, which would probably be slightly, or very, awkward, he didn’t want that. He knew Chris would come around. He had to. They were already a family, they’ve been a family since before he and Buck started dating. They couldn’t just… break up. “He’ll calm down and I’ll try to talk to him again. It can’t be about you.” he added with a frown. “He loves you, he wouldn’t be mad about that.”

Buck didn’t answer. He got up and let go of Eddie’s hand. Before Eddie could ask where he was going, Buck just said: “I’ll be right back.” and went towards Christopher’s room. Eddie just sat there, trusting that Buck knows what he’s doing. He’s always been good with Chris, and he had a connection with him, so surely he would be able to talk to Chris, even though the boy was mad at him.

***

First, Buck knocked on the door, but didn’t hear an answer.

“Hey, it’s Buck. Can I come in?” he asked. 

“No.” Chris said, and Buck sighed.

“Hey, I just wanna talk. Give me two minutes. No longer, I swear.”

“Okay.” the boy answered after a while. 

Buck opened the door and found Chris sitting on his bed, clearly upset. He sat down next to him.

“So you’re really mad at us, huh?” Buck asked, not sure how exactly to approach the topic.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Chris answered, looking at the floor.

“We gotta talk about it sooner or later. And your dad’s not here right now. Whatever you say, I promise it’ll stay between us.” Christopher didn’t answer. “Come on, we’re friends, right? You can talk to me.” he gently nudged him with his elbow. “I know that it might be a little weird at first. But not much will change, I swear.”

“I don’t want anything to change.” Christopher said. 

“What exactly you don’t want to change?” Buck asked, having a faint idea of what it might be about.

“For you to leave.” the boy admitted quietly. “Everybody leaves now, abuelita, Carla, my friends... and mom was with dad and she still left. And what if you break up and you leave too?”

“Buddy.” Buck put his arm around him. “Yeah, people go away. And it’s sad. But not everyone goes away forever. You will see your friends, Carla and abuelita soon. And _I_ will never leave you. I love your dad. And I love you.” he couldn’t help a small smile. “We won’t break up. But even if we do…” he added as Chris was about to say something. “I will never leave _you_ , okay? I’m not going anywhere, ever. I’m always here for you, no matter what.”

“Do you promise?” he heard Chris whisper.

“I promise.” Buck said sincerely, catching Chris’ small smile.

They sat there in silence for a while, and then Buck felt Chris move and nestle up against Buck’s side. 

“Thanks, Buck. You’re a good friend.” Christopher said. “And if you’re not gonna leave, then I’m happy for you and dad.” 

“That means more than anything, kid.” Buck exhaled with relief.

After a couple more minutes they got back to the living room, where Eddie was anxiously waiting on the couch. He looked at the smile on Chris’ face and looked relieved, but also a little confused.

“Hi.” he said, crouching down to Christopher’s eye level. “What’s that smile?”

“You and Buck are boyfriends.” Chris said happily. Eddie looked up at Buck with surprise. Buck shrugged and smiled innocently.

“What did you talk about in there?” Eddie asked, his tone surprised, a wide smile on his face.

“That’s private.” Buck said, sitting down on the couch. Eddie raised his eyebrow. “What? We can have our secrets.”

“Really?” Eddie’s gaze landed on his son again. Chris laughed.

“You don’t have to know everything.” he said and Eddie scoffed with surprise and amusement.

“I’m gonna leave that for now.” Eddie said, getting up. He had enough of arguing for one night. He was just happy that if Chris doesn’t want to talk to him about something, he’ll always have Buck to turn to. “I guess it’s time for bed.” he said. 

As Chris went to get ready for bed, Eddie walked over to Buck and kissed him briefly. “You’re a miracle worker.”

“All I did was talk to him.” Buck rolled his eyes with a smile. Eddie just kissed him one more time. He was so glad that Buck and Chris have such a great relationship. And that he had a partner, who was going to be there with him and his son.

“Thank you.” he whispered, then going to check on Chris.

Then both Eddie and Buck went to tuck Chris in and tell him a story together.

***

He heavily sat on the couch, sighing. Buck chuckled, sitting next to him, and running his hand through Eddie’s hair.

“It was an emotional evening.” Buck said.

“Yeah.” Eddie chuckled, wrapping his arms around Buck and hiding his face in his neck. “Wanna tell me what you and Chris talked about?”

“Nope.” Buck said and Eddie raised his head to look at him. “Just be happy he’s good with us now.”

“Whatever, I’m too tired right now.” he put his head back down, feeling Buck’s hand play with his hair.

“Maybe you should just go to sleep?” Eddie made a small sound of agreement. “Okay. So go, and I will see you tomorrow at work, alright?” at that Eddie sat back up with a frown. “What?”

“Why don’t you just stay the night?” he suggested with a shrug. They’ve been dating for a while, but with Chris, if Buck would stay over, they would sleep separately, just in case. But Eddie just felt like falling asleep in the arms of the man he loves, and his son finally knew about their relationship, so he felt like he could have this.

“Sure.” Buck smiled.

“And by that I mean, in my bed, not on the couch.” Eddie clarified, and Buck chuckled, rolling his eyes.

Eddie got up and took Buck’s hand, pulling him to himself. When Buck was standing too, Eddie kissed him deeply. “I love you.” he whispered.

“I love you too, Eddie.” Buck said softly, and chuckled again as Eddie yawned. “C’mon, let’s go to bed.” he intertwined their fingers and led Eddie to the bedroom. 

As Eddie was falling asleep, Buck’s arms wrapped around him, he felt happier than ever. The difficult evening had a happy ending, and now he didn’t have to hide his happiness from his son, who was fine with them dating. And he thought that maybe, sometime soon, he would ask Buck to move in with them. He was more than sure of their relationship and he knew that both he and Chris would love to have Buck around more. Besides, Eddie has never fallen asleep faster and has never been more comfortable, than with Buck in his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here if you wanna talk or whatever haha:  
> my main blog: [wikiangela](https://wikiangela.tumblr.com/)  
> my fanfic blog: [my-fanfics-and-stuff](https://my-fanfics-and-stuff.tumblr.com/)


End file.
